SE after story: Dark Souls
by RinWinters
Summary: Kai and Lucy have become partners and now face the same missions their parents faced, the only problem, Kai's soul is being hunted and Asura might come back...
1. Only the beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

"Lucy…"

"Kai."

"Pleeease?"

"Stop complaining, I'll make dinner soon."

Kai sighed and looked at her again, "C'mon Lucy, I'm starving!"

Lucy shot a glare at her partner before standing up to walk to the kitchen, Kai started to entertain himself by balancing the TV remote on his head.

It had been a year since the first day of shibusen and Kai and Lucy had moved into an apartment of their own. It was a simple two bedroom one with one bathroom and kitchen and no laundry room.

"I heard we're getting a new teacher tomorrow." Kai said watching the remote fall to the floor.

"Yep, my dad finally talked Sid into retiring." Lucy replied.

"Who'd you think it's going to be?" The scythe asked stretching out on the couch.

The shimigami shrugged, "I don't know, guess we'll have to find out."

~X~

"WOHOOO! THE GREAT I HAS ARRIVED!"

"Can it will ya!" Fenrir yelled at the over hyper boy.

Gray*star just grinned, "You're just jealous of my pure awesomeness!"

Kai covered his ears in hope of blocking out his two friends ranting, "Can't we go through one day where those two aren't fighting?"

"The only way those two won't fight is if one of them is sick." Kyle sighed flipping a page in his manga.

The classroom door flew open and a black haired woman walked in, "Take your seats," She snapped shooting a glare at Gray*star, "Or you'll have detention."

As Jade ushered her younger brother to his seat, Lucy leaned over to Kai.

"That's our new teacher?" She muttered.

Kai shrugged, "She's worse than Sid already!"

The lady placed her hands on the teachers desk, "My name's Monica Kage," A smirk crossed her face, "And I'm going to make your life a living hell," She straightened up, "Starting with a test."

"WHAT!" The whole class burst out in arguments and threats about telling shimigami-Kid or their parents about it.

Komimasa raised his hand, "Is it a symmetrical test?"

"Masa!" Tomoyo yelled.

Monica ignored him and started passing out the packets, "This test is to test how smart you are."

"Uh Monica-sensei?" Lucy murmured, "What's the point of that?"

"No reason." She sneered staring straight at Kai.

Once the test was passed out everyone started. Kai sighed and quickly put down the answers, someone tapped his shoulder.

"How are you doing that so quickly?" Tomoya whispered.

"I dunno." Kai said finishing the last question.

Monica smirked again and looked down at her shadow, "He's the right one." She whispered only loud enough for her and the shadow to hear.

The shadow pulled a grin.

~X~

The motorcycle's engine roared as Kai and Lucy speed down the street towards their apartment. Lucy had her arms wrapped around his waist to keep herself from falling off, she looked up at the grinning moon.

"We shouldn't have stopped for dinner, it's getting really late!" She yelled over the engine.

"Hey, I didn't want to cook tonight and you said you felt like Chinese so," He smiled, "you shouldn't be complaining!"

Lucy lightly laughed and tightened her grip as they turned the corner. As Kai straightened the motorcycle out, the street stone in front of them exploded sending the motorcycle flying along with Lucy and Kai. There was a flash of blue light and Kai's scythe form landed in Lucy's hands. She jabbed the staff in the street to keep her from landing on her back.

"What the heck was that?" Kai spat.

Lucy opened her mouth at the same time what looked like a shadow flew out of the hole at them. Lucy held the scythe out in a defense pose and once the shadow was close enough, she kicked herself off the floor to cut in half. The scythe blade went through it like butter making it turn into a liquid like substance.

"Piece of cake!" Kai smirked.

The black liquid started to shake and the shadow burst out of it knocking Lucy into the brick building behind them. She doubled over in pain coughing up blood.

"Lucy!" There was another flash of blue and Kai reverted back to his human form.

"I'm fine." She coughed.

Kai looked up to see the shadow flying at them again, he pushed his meister out of the way and right away the shadow changed course flying straight at the white haired scythe. He leaned to the side in hope of dodging it but felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Crap." He gasped clutching the bleeding wound, "another attack like that and I'm dead!"

The shadow turned flying at Kai again this time he transformed his arm into a scythe blade and thrusted it through the middle of the shadow. It turned into the black liquid again spraying the ground, Kai rushed over to his meister.

"Lucy?" He muttered setting a hand on her side, "Are you ok?"

She nodded and looked up, "Kai, you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine, It's just a small cut." He lied covering the large, deep cut.

Her gaze widened as she pointed behind him, "Kai! Look out!"

He turned to see what she was pointing at, the shadow was yet again charging at them.

"It's still not dead?" Kai snapped.

This time, in pure panic of her weapon being hurt, Lucy pushed Kai out of the way. The shadow smacked her sending her flying yet again into the brick wall, she was knocked out. Kai rushed over, lifting her fragile figure into his arms. Angry over took him as he set her back down to stand up, facing the waiting shadow. Without warning he charged at it turning his arm into a scythe, the shadow dodged him shoving Kai into the wall in front of him.

_Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham!_

Kai swore he felt a bone break every time he was shoved into the same wall. The metallic taste of blood tainted his mouth, the red liquid dribbled down the side of his mouth. The shadow let go of him letting Kai drop to the floor, it raised its hand morphing it into a sword.

"Stop, that's enough." A female voice said, "Shadow camouflage."

Kai looked up wanting to see you spoke but only saw a shadow in the shape of a woman. She grabbed his neck shoving his back up against the wall, taking out a glass tube with thick, black water she pressed it against Kai's lips.

"Drink or your meister dies." She hissed.

He did as she said opening his lips to let the murky liquid rush down his throat. Satisfied she let him go watching his broken body hit the ground with a hollow thud.

Kai screeched as he felt his stomach twist as if something was trying to ring it out. He leaned over to vomit as the pain continued, his sight was getting hazy. The women leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"This is only the beginning, Kai."

After that, everything went black.

~X~

Monica rung the hem of her shirt nervously, pushing open the heavy oak doors she timidly walked in. Besides the shadow wielder a woman stood looking out a large window.

"Was it a success?" She asked without turning around.

"Y-yes M-Medusa-sama." Monica stammered.

Medusa smirked and turned around, "Good," She frowned and turned around to stare back out the window, "When Soul didn't fall for you, I thought this plan would fail," She sighed and started twirling her braid, "we needed him to get to Kai but," Medusa smiled and dropped her braid, "You turned out to be more useful," Smirking she turned to the trembling younger woman, "Good work little sister, Kai's giro soul will soon belong to us…."

**Oh noez! Medusa's back and badder than ever! Anyways I hope you liked the first chap of this because I worked really hard on it. Review! **

**Monica's last name means shadow in Japanese and is pronounced Kah-gay.**


	2. Waking up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

'_W-where am I?'_

_The room was dark and silent except for the drip-drip of some strange liquid. Kai furrowed his brow and tried to push himself off the floor only to find that his body felt like lead. Looking up he saw the source of the dripping, red droplets fell from the ceiling splattering the ground near him._

'_Blood?'_

_Kai gritted his teeth and finally pushed himself off the ground into a sitting position. He spotted a limp figure a couple feet away from him, her once smooth pink hair was matted with blood and dirt, the three white lines in her hair had turned red, and her broken body was covered in scratches and cuts._

'_Lucy? No, no, no. This can't be happening! NO!'_

~X~

"LUCY!" Kai screamed trashing his legs and arms.

Gasping he sat up clutching his chest, he heard a small groan come up from the floor. Peering over the side of the bed he saw Fenrir sprawled out on the floor glaring at him.

"If you're going to wake up, wake up like a normal person not screaming your meister's name and scaring the heck outta me!" He snapped.

"Heh, sorry." Kai muttered.

Fenrir sighed and stood up trying to fix the chair he had knocked over. Kai looked around the room in hopes of seeing Lucy.

"Hey, where am I?" The scythe asked.

"Shibusen Infirmary," Fenrir replied, "Kid found your sorry butt and brought you down here, is the chair supposed to tilt this way?"

"Where's Lucy?" Kai questioned.

"Oh she's fine. She went with Jade and Tomoyo to get lunch, I wanted to go too but they made me stay here in case you woke up." Fenrir grumbled, "I don't see why, Lucy was the one who wanted to stay!"

"Then why did she leave?"

"Tomoyo said she needed a break and practically dragged her out of the room, she was right though, Lucy hasn't slept since she woke up and saw you were still knocked out."

Kai scratched the back of his head, "How long was I out?"

Fenrir stopped to think, "Oh, about two weeks."

"T-TWO WEEKS?" Kai yelled.

Fenrir flinched a bit and glared at him again, "Yes! Two weeks! You don't have to yell it!"

The infirmary door opened and a black haired woman walked in, her indigo eyes were filled with kindness.

"Tsubaki-sensai?" Kai muttered.

"Hello Kai, I see you're finally awake!" Tsubaki said smiling kindly at the two boys in front of her.

"Yea I-" Kai cut himself off as he felt his stomach start to twist again.

Jumping out of the bed he ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet he started vomiting. He felt someone rub his back, looking up he saw Lucy giving him a worried look.

"L-Lucy?" He squeaked leaning over the toilet again to empty his stomach.

The shimigami frowned and started to rub his back again. Once he was done she handed him a napkin Tomoyo had given her and helped him up.

"Feeling better?" Lucy asked.

"Y-yea." Kai muttered.

"Dude," Fenrir said, "I haven't seen someone vomit that much since Kyle ate that rancid shrimp."

"TMI!" Tomoyo spat sticking out her tongue.

"What it's true!" The husky replied.

"I still don't need to know that!" She snapped.

"Why? Because you have dreams of you two making out?" Fenrir taunted making a kissy face and a smoothing noise.

"Shut up!" The purple haired girl yelled smacking the top of his head, blush painted her face.

Even with his stomach hurting Kai couldn't help laughing. Tomoyo shot him a glare and stomped out of the room leaving a giggling Fenrir.

"Fenrir," Jade sighed sitting down in one of the chairs, "You really shouldn't make fun of her like that."

"But it's so fun!" He laughed.

"Alright guys," Tsubaki said, "Kai still needs his sleep so you need to leave."

"Tsubaki-sensai," Lucy looked up at the older woman, "Can I stay with him?"

Tsubaki looked from the shimigami to the scythe and sighed, "Fine, just this once."

Lucy smiled and ran over to Kai.

**Yea I didn't know any other way to end this chap, anyways I hoped you liked it! And since everyone seems to be doing this:**

**Randomdancing123: Thank you! Your review made me laugh; it was so full of hyperness! I will defiantly keep up the butt-kicking work! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sailor Sofia: I'm glad you like my story so far! Thank you for reviewing!**

**KittyAttack: Yes KittyAttack! Run away from Medusa! She makes mirrors crack when she looks at them! Anyways thanks for your review! **

**Elouise Victoria: I don't know what Kai drank(yes I do)maybe you should read to find out. Haha, thanks for reviewing! =3**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! You all deserve cookies!**

**Oh! And thank you to Randomdancing123 for helping me with the title!**

**Vote for your fav SE after story characters on my profile! **


	3. The mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

_Lucy snapped her eyes open to find herself lying on a dust covered floor, coughing she stood up to brush the clinging dirt off her pants. Lucy sighed and looked up letting out a horrified gasp, Death City was destroyed._

"_Wha-?" She stammered._

_Her gaze traveled from the destroyed coffee shop to the ruined bookstore. Lucy started to run down the streets stopping only when she saw a familiar black motorcycle lying on the side walk._

"_Kai?" She called fearing the worst. _

_Lucy turned and froze, Kai's limp body laid in a puddle of his own blood._

~X~

Lucy woke up screaming, cold sweat clung to her forehead. She quickly sat up relieved to find herself in her own bedroom. Suddenly the door flew open and Kai rushed in, for a second Lucy was confused until she remembered he had gotten out of the infirmary the day before.

"What happened?" he snapped.

"What?" She asked.

"I heard you scream what happened?" Kai repeated.

"N-nothing, I just had a bad dream that's all." Lucy waved her hands in front of her trying to calm him down.

Kai sighed and walked over to sit on the edge of her bed, he clutched his chest and let out a breath.

"Don't do that to me!" He yelled, "I thought you got hurt or worse!"

"Worse?"

"Y'know, like a mass murderer or rapist had snuck into your room."

"That's a lovely thought Kai." Lucy said sarcastically.

Kai smirked and set a hand on her shoulder, "You should go back to sleep, we have school tomorrow."

The pink haired shimigami nodded her head, her weapon partner stood up to leave.

"Just so you know, I'll always be here for you." He muttered before closing her door.

~X~

"Can you stop that?" Tomoyo snapped.

"Why? Does it bug you?" Fenrir sneered.

Kai, Lucy, and their friends were sitting at a table all eating lunch, Fenrir was eating his with his mouth open and chomping very loudly.

The purple haired girl cringed, "Yes, it's disgusting! Close your mouth!"

"BLAAURGGGH!" The husky leaned over and opened his mouth wide.

"Ew!" Tomoyo shrieked.

She grabbed her apple and shoved it in Fenrir's mouth making him gag and fall backwards; Kyle leaned over the table to look at his cousin.

"I think you just killed him." He muttered.

"Guys!"

They all looked up to see Komimasa running over to them, a slip of paper clutched in his hand. Once he reached them he placed the paper in the center so everyone could see it.

"What's this Masa?" Tomoya asked.

"It's a mission!" He answered, "For all of us!"

Lucy arched an eyebrow, "_All_ of us?"

"Yea, there's a kishen attacking a small village a couple of miles from here. It needs a whole group of meisters and weapons to accomplish it!" Komimasa said.

"If it needs a whole group then won't the kishen be too hard to kill?" Kyle pointed out.

"Yea but we could do it!" The black haired shimigami pressed on.

"Masa's right!" Tomoyo yelled standing up, "We can do it!"

Fenrir groaned and sat up spitting out the apple and shot a glare at Tomoyo, "Unlike you I have a life and don't want to die young!"

Jade looked over at Komimasa again, "Gray*star has been complaining that we're not getting any good missions.."

"WE"RE IN!" Gray*star jumped up onto the table earning a glare from Kai when the deranged meister's foot landed in the white haired scythe's pasta.

Sighing Kai pushed the ruined food away from him and turned to Lucy, "What do you want to do?"

She smiled, "We should help."

"All right!" Komimasa punched his fists into the air before looking over to Kyle and Fenrir, "What about you two?"

Fenrir growled and crossed his arms, "what choose do I have? If I say no then Gray*star and Kyle will drag me all the way to the village." He sighed and threw his hands up, "Fine."

"You can count me into!" Kyle said.

"Awesome! We leave tomorrow!" Komimasa gave them two thumbs up and started to leave, "Now if you excuse me, I need to make all the toilet paper in the bathrooms symmetrical!"

**Ah Komimasa, can't think of anything but symmetry. Sorry this chap was short and the ending was rushed, I still have a lot of fanfics to update. Review! **


	4. Look out! Kishen!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Kai huffed loudly and started to tap his foot, "Lucy! Are you ready?" He called.

The pink haired shimigami poked her head out of the room, "Yeah hold on."

Kai gave of another huff and sat down on the couch until his meister's door opened and Lucy stepped out.

"Ready!" She smiled.

~X~

"WHOOHOO! IT IS I, THE GREAT GRAY*STAR! I SHALL BE AS POWERFULL AS MY FATHER ONE DAY!" The assassin yelled.

"KAI-CHOP!" The scythe yelled throwing a hard cover at his friends head before straitening up, "Shut up for once."

Lucy sighed and walked on to the bus sitting on one of the leathery seats. Luckily they were taking a bus to the village.

"Hey Lucy." Kyle smirked sliding next to the pink haired girl.

"Hi?" She replied scooting farther away from him.

"I just wanted to ask," He sighed, "How do you impress a girl?"

Lucy blinked in surprise, "W-what?"

Kyle backed away, "N-never mind."

Lucy watched him shuffle down the narrow aisle and took a seat next to Fenrir. She shrugged and turned to face forward as her partner took his seat next to her.

Once Tomoyo and Tomoya had dragged Komimasa into the bus, the vehicle started to drive away.

"Has Kyle talked about anyone recently?" Lucy asked the boy next to her.

Kai gave her a confused look, "Why?"

"Well, before you came on the bus he asked me how to impress a girl."

Kai snorted and placed his feet on the back of the seat in front of them, "He and Fenrir hit on many girls so he could be talking about anyone."

Lucy shrugged and yawned, Kai lightly laughed.

"You tired?" He smiled.

Lucy slowly nodded.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

The shimigami started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, "W-well, I didn't sleep very well."

Kai sat up, "Why?"

"I had a nightmare…" Her voice trailed off as the nightmare came back to her.

Lucy suddenly felt something grab her and pull her towards Kai; she let out a surprised squeak just as her head hit his lap.

"K-Kai?" She stammered looking up.

"Shut up and go to sleep." He muttered setting his hand on her shoulder.

Lucy smiled and let sleep overcome her.

~X~

The bus gave off a sudden lurch abruptly waking the sleeping scythe meister. She would have fallen off the seat if Kai hadn't grabbed her.

"Thanks." She gasped.

"WE"RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Tomoya screeched as the bus continued to skid down the street.

Once the vehicle stopped, Kai took a look outside the window, they were right next to a short but steep cliff and a couple miles away was the village.

"Looks like we have to walk the rest of the way." Kai muttered.

~X~

"I'm tiiirred." Tomoya complained.

"All we did was walk out of the bus!" Komimasa said.

Tomoya let out a loud huff and flopped on the ground trying to take a nap, Fenrir grabbed one of his arms.

"Someone help me roll him down the cliff!" He chuckled.

The purple haired boy quickly sat up, "I'm good!"

Tomoya took a look over the "cliff" and frowned, "It's not really a cliff, more of a slope."

Tomoyo followed her brother's gaze, "T-that's a pretty big slope then…big and steep."

Kyle sighed, "So who's going first?"

"I will!" Fenrir yelled rushing over to the drop off, "Geronimo!" He started to speed down the slope and slipped, causing himself to roll down the hill and skid on his butt once he reached the bottom. "OW!" He screeched hopping up to rub his butt.

Everyone but Fenrir burst into laughter, the husky turned and glared at them.

"Yeah, yeah, glad my pain is so funny to you guys!" He growled stalking off to sulk somewhere else.

"He'll be fine." Kyle snickered, "I'll go next." He rushed down the slope not stopping moving his legs until he got to the end. He turned and gave an encouraging smile to Tomoyo, "Come on down!"

She squeaked and gave Kyle a scared look, "I-I can't!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "C-mon it's not that far down." Tomoyo shook her head making Kyle growl, "Just jump, I'll catch you!"

Tomoyo slowly nodded her head and leaped down and just as he said, Kyle caught her.

"See?" He smiled, "It wasn't that bad!"

"WOOHOO!" Gray*star bellowed copying Tomoyo's leap landing on his face at the bottom.

"Gray*star!" Jade yelled running down the slope to her younger brother's side.

"My turn!" Tomoya rushed down and jumped onto Gray*star's back.

The assassin yelped and threw Blair's son off of his back. Komimasa muttered something under his breath and held out his hand making a skateboard appear.

"How'd you do that?" Kai said.

Komimasa took a look down at the symmetrical skateboard, "Huh? Oh, it's a shimigami trick my dad taught me. This is his old skateboard." Without another word he jumped on it and rode it down the slope.

Kai looked over at his meister, "Looks like it's our turn."

She nodded her head and quickly ran down the short cliff she was quickly followed by Kai. Once they were all down the slope Komimasa pointed towards the village.

"C'mon! There's a kishen waiting for us!"

~X~

Kai sighed and shuffled his feet, Him, Gray*star, Fenrir, Kyle, and Komimasa had gone looking on the north information on the kishen while the girls and Tomoya went looking for places where it could hide or good places for the kishen to feed. All they found out was it comes out at night and feeds on young teens, so after a while they decided to take a break and luckily there was a starbucks. The white haired scythe sighed again and took another sip from his hot chocolate, Gray*star had already downed his and was bugging Komimasa for some of his. The door to the coffee house opened and a girl about their age walked out sipping a vanilla bean, Fenrir turned to them.

"She's a hotty." He remarked.

Kyle took a look at her and snorted, "She's out of your leage."

"Oh yea? I bet I could get her number!" Fenrir growled.

He walked over to her and leaned up against the wall and smiled at her, "Hey there, my names Fenrir, what's yours?"

She looked at him with a weird expression, "Lily."

"Hey Lily, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

She smiled and tipped her vanilla bean over the husky's head making it drip off his head and collect n a sticky white puddle. Lily leaned towards his face;

"Next time, come up with a line I haven't heard time and time again." She turned around and quickly walked away.

Kai, Kyle, and Komimasa looked at each other before bursting into laughter while Gray*star just scoffed.

"The big me could have won her heart!" He boasted.

Fenrir turned to glare at him, "Shut the heck up!"

Kyle stopped laughing long enough to walk over to his cousin and swipe some of the sweet white liquid off with his finger and stick it in his mouth.

"Not bad, Vanilla, whip cream, and," He smirked, "and a hint of humiliation!"

"You shut up too!" The husky yelled.

Kai shook his head as his two friends bickered; he suddenly felt something tap his shoulder. He looked over it to see a man in a long brown jacket and hat staring at him.

"I heard you were looking for information on the kishen," He smirked, "Follow me."

~X~

Kai and Komimasa followed the man into the alley way, Fenrir and Kyle were sent to find the girls and tell them that they had found information, Gray*star had run off after a girl. Kai shivered and pulled his father's old yellow jacket around him.

"W-where are we going?" Kai asked through chattering teeth.

The man suddenly stopped walking, a low growl drifted out of his throat.

"She's not happy you're here," He hissed.

Kai and Komimasa took a step back as the man turned, he looked murderous.

"I was sent to destroy this village, gather souls for the return of the great one, but _you_ came and ruined everything!" He took a step towards them his eyes locked on Kai, "I can't kill you but," a smitk spread across his face as his gaze shifted to Komimasa, "Your soul will do nicely for him."

Without warning he rushed towards them, claws burst from his hand shredding the "skin" as the rest of it fell off reveling his true form. His skin was shriveled and brown, a long tail carried a spiked ball as slanted claws ran out from his hands and feet, and yellow teeth filled his mouth. He brought his claws down on Komimasa and the shimgami dogged it making the claws rake the ground. Kai morphed his arm into a scythe and tried to stab the kishen, he jumped upwards and landed on the white haired boy.

"Too bad she said your souls off limits!" He snarled, "It looks like a good snack!"

"Get off of me!" Kai yelled.

Komimasa walked up behind the kishen and hit him on the head with a wooden stick he found only moments ago. The evil spirit growled and lashed out towards him, grinning when he heard a loud slashing sound.

"KOMIMASA!" Kai screeched.

The scythe gave out a gasp as the claws stopped mid slice.

"What the-?" The kishen grumbled jumping away from the black haired boy.

Black liquid trickled down his arm, Komimasa looked up at the kishen.

"Don't you know?" He muttered, "My blood is black…"

**Now we know who Masa's most like! Ah! As a little poll thingy, tell me your fav couple! NO SE AFTER STORY x OC ALLOWED!**

**Not-So-Interesting-Fact:**

**Komimasa, Tomoyo, Tomoya, Fenrir, and Kyle were originally NOT going to be in the story! Lucy was going to be an only child but Neko wanted her to have an older brother who looked like Kid. I was going to make Blair ONLY have a son with two partners who turned into guns, Patti and Liz's daughters but again. Neko wanted Blair to have kids and Patti to have a perverted son so Tomoyo. Tomoya, and Kyle were created. In the original story, Kai was kidnapped and having him break free or get saved by his friends seemed too original so, Fenrir was put in the story to save him!**

…**That wasn't interesting was it?**

**Anyways, Review! **


	5. Chimamire na Kokoro

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

The Kishen took a step backwards and barred his teeth, the cut on Komimasa started to heal. The shimigami looked behind him at Kai who was staring at him with a mix of shock and awe.

"Crap," The kishen muttered, "She didn't tell me you had black blood."

Kai stood up next to his friend, "Who are you?"

The monster grinned showing off his crooked yellow teeth, "I'm the gatherer of souls, I'm the father of kishens, I'm Chimamire na Kokoro!" His grin widened, "And it's your time to die!"

Chimamire jumped at Komimasa only to get hit by the plank of wood. Kai quickly turned his arm into a scythe blade and dove towards the kishen, Chimamire held up his claws and deflected the attack then slashed at him. The white haired boy jumped out of the way letting the claws rake the ground. Chimamire growled and pounced on him pinning Kai to the ground.

"Maybe I should give your soul to him now!" He snarled.

BAM!

Chimamire flew backwards cursing. Kai and Komimasa looked up to see Lucy holding a silver pistol.

"_No one_ hurts my partner!" She spat.

The kishen sneered at her, "What're you going to do?" He stood up, "Even if you kill me, I'll just come back to life the next day!"

Lucy dropped the gun and held her hand out to Kai, he nodded and in a flash of blue light, there was a scythe in Lucy's hand. It looked just like Soul only instead of red, it was green, the blade reflected an image of Kai.

Lucy glared at him, "Let's see if you come back when I CUT YOU INTO TINY LITTLE PECIES!" She charged swing the scythe in a full arch before bringing it down on Chimamire.

He rolled away and jumped behind her ready to slash the meister in half….when Komimasa grabbed the fallen gun and shot him in the back. Chimamire gave out a small yelp and twirled around to attack the shimigami leaving his back vulnerable to Lucy's attack. He growled and was about to try and attack her but thought better of it. Being trapped between the two he had no choice but to flee, he threw back his head, opened his mouth wide and let out green smoke. As it twirled around him, Chimamire lowered his head to speak to them.

"We'll meet again giro soul," a grin spread across his brown, leathery face, "The resurrection for the Great One is near!"

The green smoke covered his whole body and when it disappeared, Chimamire na Kokoro was gone. Kai turned back into his human form and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Dang, it smells in here! Can we go?" he asked already walking towards the exit of the alley.

Lucy and Komimasa both nodded and followed him.

~X~

Once they stepped back out onto the sidewalk they heard foots steps coming towards them.

"Lucy!" Jade called.

Fenrir, Kyle, Jade, Tomoya, Tomoyo, and Gray*star (who finally caught up to the group) Stopped in front of them.

"What happened to you?" Tomoyo asked, "We walked out of that bookstore and then you ran away saying Kai was in trouble!"

Kai looked at his mestier who gave him a "don't-talk-about-it" look. Komimasa started walking towards a mirror shop.

"Komimasa?" Tomoya looked at him curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Calling my dad." He muttered before stepping into the shop.

~X~

The bell above the door rang and the lady behind the counter looked up, "Can I help you?"

Komimasa looked over at her and pointed towards a mirror in the back, "We'll be back there if you need us."

She nodded her head and went back to what she was doing. Komimasa breathed on the glass and wrote the familiar number in it.

42-42-564

Rings of light passed over the surface and the clear glass was replaced by the image of Kid.

"Hello Mi!" Kid smiled.

Komimasa's eye twitched as his father used his nickname, "Father…"

"Oh right your nickname." Kid muttered remembering his promise, "Can't use it in public."

Fenrir looked around, "There's no one here so it's basically not in public."

Komimasa shot him a glare before turning back to the mirror, "I need to speak to you about something…."

~X~

Kid sighed, "I knew it wasn't long till he came back."

Kai raised his eyebrow, "who?"

The shimigami closed his eyes, "Chimamire na Kokoro." He sighed again and opened his eyes to look at the group in front of him, "Chimamire na Kokoro, before Asura betrayed my father, he was one of our best meisters." He sighed again, "when Shibusen was built, he became a teacher."

"Well what happened?" Lucy asked.

"He started keeping students after class," Kid swallowed, "and he murdered them."

"You're acting like you were there." Tomoya pointed out.

Kid shook his head, "I wasn't, but my father told me about it." He tried to smile at them," Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Chimamire said something about the return of the' Great One'." Kai said.

Kid stared at him unblinking, "I-it can't be him." He muttered half to his self.

"Who?"

"Asura."

**Oh no! Asura's coming back! He eat your soul! Anyways, sorry I haven't been updating as much, it's because of school(not telling what grade). Hey! I need good grades too! But in my free time I come up with new chaps or stories that won't show up until I'm done with Related by Blood, My Haven, 100 themes challenge, and this story. Truth or Dare I'll stop when I don't want to do it anymore but that won't happen for a looooooooooooooooong looooooooooooong time. **

**Review! ^^**

**(Chimamaire na Kokoro means bloody heart in Japanese.)**


	6. Sick days

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did… Cause if I did Soul and Maka would have kissed already!

Lucy groaned and sat up holding her head. It felt like a rock had been dropped on her skull, a rather large rock. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and started walking down the hallway but got distracted by the smell of bacon and pancakes. Kai was in the kitchen standing over the stove as something sizzled and popped in a pan. She was about to continue on her way when she heard her partner speak.

"Lucy, you don't look so good."

Said meister jumped and spun around to see the scythe standing right behind her, his green eyes full of concern. She let out a small squeak when his hand shot forward and touched her forehead. Kai frowned.

"You feel hot." He muttered, "Maybe you should stay home today."

"I'm fine!" She snapped, " I need to go to school! That big test is coming up and I really want to do good on it!"

He shook his head, "Go back to bed."

Lucy glared at him but did as he said. A couple minutes after she got back into her bed, Kai came in with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He walked over and set a plate down on her night stand.

"I'll see you later Lucy, I promise I'll take care of you once I get back." With that said, he left.

She waited a while longer before sitting up ignoring the headache. It wasn't really the test she was worried about, it was all those girls who suddenly took an interest in her partner. She snorted in disgust, they tried to sit to him as close as they could, they followed him around, some of them even tried to follow them home!

"It's so stupid!" She yelled into the darkness, "How they fawn over him!"

She huffed and let herself fall back towards the mattress letting out a small "ow" when her head hit the pillow. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes giving into sleep.

~X~

"Hey, Kai."

The white haired boy looked up at his friend. Fenrir was turned around in his chair staring at him. Kai's eye twitched.

"Stop staring at me like that, its creping me out."

The husky ignored him, "Where's Lucy?"

"She's sick."

"Is she ok?" Jade asked.

Kai nodded his head, "Just a fever."

Just then, Monica walked into the class room and the rest of the students scrambled to get to their seats before she could assign any detention.

"Open to page seventy and read quietly. If I hear any talking, that person will stay for detention, got it?" She snapped.

"Yes Monica-sensei." The class grimly replied.

Kai sighed and took out his book, his eyes narrowed when he noticed how quiet it had been. He turned to Jade.

"Where's Gray*star?" He asked.

Jade looked up and her face screwed up in horror, "I don't know."

The door banged open and the black haired assassin ran in screaming at the top of his lungs.

"IT IS I! THE GREAT GRAY*STAR! I HAVE COME TO GRACE YOU WITH MY GLORY! FOR I AM THE SUN ON A RAINY DAY! THE GLORIOUS WIND ON A HOT DAY! I AM-"

"Loud!" Monica yelled throwing a blackboard eraser at him, "Now sit down and shut up!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Gray*star yelled back. Then with a loud, "YOO-HO!" he jumped on top of Monica's desk spilling paper, pencils, and books on to the floor.

"GET OFF OF MY DESK!" The black haired teacher screamed.

Gray*star hopped off and started shaking his butt at her while making monkey sounds. She screamed in frustration and started chasing the assassin around the classroom. Gray*star laughed and jumped on the students desks knocking their books onto the floor.

"Go Gray*star, GO!" Fenrir yelled cheering on his friend.

"Don't encourage him!" Jade snapped.

The black haired boy jumped onto the floor only to get tackled by Monica.

"Now," She huffed, "Get your butt outside before I kick it out!"

"You can't threaten me-"

True to her word, she kicked him out.

~X~

"Man, that was hilarious!" Fenrir laughed.

"It wasn't that funny." Kai muttered talking a bottle of medicine of the shelf.

"Remind me again why we're at the store."

"I didn't say you had to come."

Fenrir grumbled something under his breath and trudged down the aisle, "Can you buy me something?"

"No." The scythe replied picking up a can of soup.

"Come on!" He wined.

"Great shimigami, you're like a little kid!" Kai snapped.

"I'm cute like one too!"

Kai sighed and pushed his shopping cart into one of the checkout lanes. The clerk looked up at him and smiled.

"Aww~" She cooed, "Are you getting some groceries for mommy? What a good little boy you are!"

Fenrir started laughing again.

"KAI-CHOP!" The scythe yelled smacking his book on his friend's head, he then turned to the clerk, "I'm not five, I'm eleven. Now check out my dang items so I can get home!"

~X~

"You've got anger management problems dude."

"Shut up Fenrir."

"I'm serious! I think you scared that lady!"

"She didn't have to treat me like a kid."

"You still are."

"I'm turning twelve in four days, I'm _not_ a kid."

"Whatever…baby."

"KAI-CHOP!"

~X~

Lucy yawned and opened her eyes, muffled sounds of a door slamming woke her up. There was some paper rustling and then her door opened. Her partner peered into her room.

"Lucy? You awake?" he asked.

She sat up and nodded her head. Kai quickly made his way over and sat on the edge of her bed. He set the bottle of medicine on the night stand next to the empty plate and lightly touched his hand to her forehead. He frowned and grabbed the medicine.

"How do you feel?" he asked while pouring the pink liquid on to the spoon he brought.

"Better." She lied.

Kai put the spoon to her mouth, "Drink."

Lucy shook her head, "I-I really don't need it, I feel fine."

He sighed, "Do you want me to shove this in your mouth?"

Her eyes widened and drank the medicine. Once she swallowed it she glared at him.

"Meanie."

Kai lightly chuckled, "Go back to sleep."

She groaned, "Can't I stay up? I've been sleeping all day."

"No, you'll feel better." He lightly patted her head and got up, "I'll have dinner ready when you wake up."

Lucy sighed but laid down again and closed her eyes. Kai smiled and closed the door.

~X~

Kai sighed and walked into his room setting his backpack on the floor. He took out his homework and sat down at his desk.

_"Kai…"_

Said weapons head shot up and looked around, he was alone.

"Must have imagined it." He muttered and went back to work.

_"Kaaai…"_

He shot out of his seat knocking it down in the progress, "Who's there!" He yelled.

Suddenly, his walls seemed to melt away and the floor boards started disappearing except for the boards he was standing on. Everywhere he looked he was surrounded by darkness, there was a loud _click_ behind him like the sound you get when you turn a large search light on. He turned to see a door in the middle of a light, he swallowed the lump in his throat and walked towards it. Kai's hand hovered over the door knob for a minute before he opened it. Jazz music spilled out and he stepped inside on to red and blacked tiled floor. The room was empty except for a record player in the corner, there were no walls just the darkness he had been surrounded with outside.

"Nice to finally meet you…Kai."

**Who do you think it is? Well, I probably gave it away. Poor Lucy-chan is sick! And Fenrir needs to learn when to shut up, right? Review! **


	7. Demon's Temptation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did… Cause if I did Soul and Maka would have kissed already!

Kai's eyes never left the checkered floor, he heard the thing that had said his name coming towards him. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins.

"Will you turn around? I'd like to give you an offer you_ can't _refuse!"

The way it said that, it gave him the creeps. He balled his hands into fists, his fingernails cut into his skin making droplets of blood splash on to the floor. He sighed and turned letting out a small gasp. It was a little less than half his size, it had a rounded face with large eye's that took up most of the room and a jagged grin, pointed ears stretched out from its head and his arms were so large that they touched the ground. It wore a suit that looked a lot like his dad's red and black tuxedo, but strangely, it reminded him of,

"You look like a deranged red bunny." Kai pointed out.

Instantly, it's smile disappeared, "Very funny."

"And what are you?"

The thing smiled again, "I'm what your father called a 'demon' or an 'imp'."

"My dad?" He muttered.

Demon chuckled, "Yes, your father. Now," He grinned at Kai, "About that offer."

~X~

"You want me to give into insanity?"

"Yesss," It breathed, "Insanity. It'll make you stronger, no, _invincible_! Give you things you always wanted…including," it chuckled again, "Your pretty little meister Lucy."

Kai's breathe got caught in his throat at the mention of the pink headed shimigami. The demon continued seeing its chance to convince him to give in.

"Giving into madness would be the best decision you would make."

"You sound like a cars salesman." The scythe said, "And no, you can keep your madness to yourself. I rather not lose my reason."

The demon glared at him, "You sound just like your father! Afraid of giving into insanity because he thought it would hurt the people around him! What a worthless excuse for a human!"

"Shut up!" Kai tightened his fist, "My father wasn't worthless!"

It grinned, "Yes, he is. How else would he have such a worthless son like you? You're a freak too, isn't that what every at that city called you?"

The scythe gritted his teeth. A couple of years ago, his family moved to a town where meisters and weapons were rare and not really liked. They didn't know that everyone hated them, when he went to that town's school, all the kids called him a freak and tried to fight him.

"Are you remembering how lonely you felt?" The demon asked titling it's fat head to the side.

"Leave me alone." Kai growled.

"Oh? What's wro-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screamed dropping to his knees and holding his head.

The demon sighed and shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

Once he had said that, Kai's eyes snapped open to find his head on the desk, his arms stretched out in front of him. He lifted his head to look at the clock; the red letters marked 7:30.

"Crap!" He yelled jumping to his feet, "I need to make dinner!"

Kai ran to the kitchen to find Lucy sitting at the table, a glass of water sat in front of her. She lightly smiled at him once he walked into the room.

"Hey." She muttered.

"Uh, hey." Kai walked over to her, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Lucy sighed, "I've rested long enough which reminds me, did you have a good nap?"

Kai blushed and quickly busied his self with taking out a pot, "D-does soup sound good tonight?"

"Sure," her gaze traveled to his hand "Wha-what happened? How'd you get those cuts?"

"Huh?" He looked at his palm to find small cuts in his skin, "I…don't know."

"Here," Lucy grabbed his hand and stuck it under the faucet to wash the cuts out, "Did you get paper cuts or something?"

"Yeah…I think so."

The meister let go of his hand letting it fall to his side and grabbed her head, "My heads killing me, I think I'm going to get some headache medicine."

"Kay." Kai muttered pouring some soup into the pot.

Lucy made her way to the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet. She took a bottle down and set it on the counter so she could close the cabinet but something caught her eye. It was a brown inhaler lying on its side. She picked it up only to find it covered in dust.

"Hey, Kai?" Lucy called out walking back to the kitchen, "What's this?"

"Huh? Oh, that's my old inhaler."

"Old? You mean like it ran out?"

"No." Kai shook his head, "Old as in I don't need it anymore."

"But, asthma doesn't go away." Lucy pointed out.

"True, but mine did."

"That…doesn't make any sense."

"Nether does getting my lungs replaced, but Stein found a way." Kai shuttered, "And I rather not know how he did."

"Ugh, this is making my head hurt even more." Lucy groaned.

"Then sit down and I'll give you the headache medicine." He took the inhaler and walked into the bathroom coming out with a bottle in his hand. He turned it around, "Warning: symptoms may include dizzy, drowsy, give you short turn memory lose-" He stopped and frowned, "These aren't symptoms, this is what happens when Black*star's drunk!"

Lucy sighed and held out her hand, "Just give me the dang pills before my head explodes."

Kai shrugged and put two pills in her hand before going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He handed the cup to her and went to go put the soup into bowls.

"Thanks." She said.

"Welcome." He muttered setting a bowl of soup in front of her before sitting down with his.

~X~

Monica stood in front of the heavy oak doors once again, she placed her hands against them hesitating a bit before pushing the open. Medusa was sitting in a chair in the middle of the floor, she looked up and glared at her younger sister.

"You're late." She hissed.

"I-I know, i-it's just, Chimamire thinks it's time to attack and-"

Medusa held up her hand and got out of the chair, "Of course he does, that fool can't think of anything but fighting." She scowled and looked out the window, "I just read the Book of Reincarnation and it says Kai's too young."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Monica asked.

"He has to be at least thirteen or the sacrifice won't work," She sighed and started studying her fingernails, "It would be a worthless death."

"B-but the book also says that the spilling of blood won't _kill_ the sacrifice just-"

"I know that!" The snake witch spat, "But after Asura rises again, we won't need Kai anymore and I can take his soul."

"Why do you want his soul so bad?" Monica mquestioned.

Medusa lightly chuckled, "Because, it's a giro soul strengthened by black blood. If I consume it then I will become more powerful." She turned to glare at her sister again, "And you're going to help me, right?"

"Y-yes Medusa-sama."

"Because if you don't those snakes I put in you will tear you apart, you don't want that do you?"

"N-no Medusa-sama."

Medusa smiled, "Good, because once he turns thirteen…we attack."

**Duh, duh, duuuuh! Now you know their plan! And next chap, I don't know if I should go forward a year to speed the story up a bit because if I don't, it's going to take a looooooong time to finish this story and to get to the climax. But, it's up to you guys.**

**Review! **


	8. White snow and dark shadows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did… Cause if I did Soul and Maka would have kissed already!

~one year later~

Kai sighed and watched his breath spill out of his mouth in a white cloud; grocery bags lightly nudged his legs. He looked to his side where Kyle struggled with his bag.

"You're not going to drop that are you?" Kai asked.

Kyle glared at him and shifted the bag a bit, "Yes I'm fine." He looked upward at the sky as fresh snow started to fall, "Didn't snow for your birthday last time."

The scythe shrugged and looked at his friend again, "What did you buy for Tomoyo?"

Kyle blushed and buried his nose in his scarf, "N-nothing."

Kai sighed again, "Just ask her out already."

"No way!" The blonde spat, "I don't want her to turn me down!"

"How do you know she's going to turn you down?" Kai asked.

"I just do!"

Before he could press the discussion further, Kai was hit with a snowball.

"What the heck!" He yelled dropping the groceries and watched as the snow fell of his jacket.

Tomoya laughed and pointed at him, "I got you!"

"I can see that." Kai growled brushing the rest of the white powder off of him.

Tomoya grinned and scooped up more snow, molded it into a ball, and aimed it at Kyle.

"Don't!" Kyle yelped and dove downward just as the snowball sailed by.

Kai growled and scooped up some snow and threw it at Tomoya hitting him square in the face. Tomoya staggered backwards and shook his head to get rid of the snow.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that!" The purple haired boy yelled just as he was hit again, this time from Kyle.

"Ha!" Kyle yelled.

Tomoya threw his snowball at Kyle then scooped up some more to throw at Kai but the scythe dove out of the way. Soon snowballs flew back and forth between the three boys, an hour later they stood panting.

"M-maybe we should q-quit today." Kai puffed and picked up his bags.

Kyle and Tomoya nodded agreements.

~X~

Lucy looked up as the front door opened, she cocked an eyebrow as Kai walked in breathless.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"M-me, Kyle, and T-Tomoya got in a snowball fight." He gasped and sat next o his meister on the couch.

She cocked her head to the side, "A snowball fight?"

Kai nodded and threw his jacket on the floor; Lucy scowled at him and picked it up. She hung it up and turned to her partner.

"By the way, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing."

Lucy placed her hands on her hips, "Come on Kai, its tomorrow. I'm going to get you a present."

"Spend the money on something for yourself." He muttered kicking off his shoes.

His meister growled and walked into the kitchen, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Soup." Kai switched on the TV.

Lucy pulled out a can of soup and placed a pot on the stove. Someone knocked on the door making Kai give out a loud groan.

"Can you get it Lucy?"

Said girl sighed, "Sure." She opened the door to find Monica on the other side, "Sensei?"

"I'm sorry Lucy." She muttered and pointed her finger at her, "Shadow binding!"

Shadows from the furniture burst forward and wrapped themselves around Lucy. She squeaked and fell to the floor. Monica stepped over her just as Kai sprang from the couch and transformed his two arms into scythe blades .

"Lucy!" He yelled and glared at the woman in front of him, "Let her go!"

"Please Kai," Monica sighed, "I'm not here for her, I'm here for you."

She laid her hand out flat, palm up, and closed it into a fist. Right away, Kai's joints seized up and he crashed into the floor, his eyes wide in shock.

"W-what the heck did you do to me?" He yelled.

The shadow witch crouched down next to him and smirked, "Remember when you and Lucy were attacked by those shadows?" She reached out and laid a hand on him, "That was me. And that black liquid I made you drink gives me control of your muscles." She lowered her hand to his neck and squeezed knocking him out.

She grabbed his shirt and lifted him up throwing him over her back. Lucy started to struggle against her bonds.

"S-stop! Leave him alone!" She screamed.

Monica sighed and glared at her before turning to her shadow, "Niny, get ready to leave." With that said she left out the door.

The shadows containing Lucy melted away and she sprang to her feet and ran out the door just in time to see Monica's shadow twirl around her and Kai. Monica turned and grinned at her before the shadow covered them.

No!" The pink haired meister screamed and ran towards them.

The shadow seemed to turn into dust and float away, but where the witch and scythe stood before, they were gone. Lucy dropped to her knees and stared at the ground.

"No, no, no." She covered her face with her hands and screamed, "NOO!"

~X~

Medusa turned as the large oak doors opened and Monica came in dragging a struggling Kai behind her. She gave out a sharp yelp as Kai smacked her in the back, Medusa smiled and walked over to him.

"Aww, you look so much like your father." She narrowed her eyes, "It makes me sick."

The white haired weapon growled at her and lashed out with his scythe arm. Medusa laughed and started stroking his hair.

"How cute." She looked at Monica, "Take him down to the cell."

"W-wait, I have one question." Monica squeaked, "Why did we capture him the day before his thirteenth birthday?"

Medusa stood up, "Because, once we're ready we're going to sacrifice him." She looked down at him, "now take him to his cell.

**I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I had to reach the climax somehow! Btw, Eurka's going to be in the next chap and she has someone with her! Review!**


	9. Prisoner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did… Cause if I did Soul and Maka would have kissed already!

Lucy ran as fast as she could through the streets. Houses and street lamps passed through her vision in a blur, people shot her angry glances as she shot through the crowd. But she didn't care because she saw the school looming over the houses. Lucy gulped and ran up the concrete stairs, pushing open the front doors, and racing towards the Death Room. She threw that door open and continued to run through the long hall.

"Monica kidnapped Kai!" She screamed once she reached the Death Room instantly slapping her hand over her mouth once she saw Soul staring at her wide eyed.

"What?" He asked.

"W-where's my dad?"

"First you tell me," He growled, "_Where_ did she take my son?"

"I-I don't know, she just disappeared with him."

Soul cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. Lucy looked around the room for her father.

"You're not going to find him. He went to the bathroom." He gave out a angry growl, "She could have killed him by now!"

"Killed who?"

Soul and Lucy both spun around to see Kid walking towards them.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

"Monica kidnapped Kai!" He hissed.

Kid's eyes widened, "What?"

~X~

"Crap!" Kai hissed kicking at one of the cell walls wincing a bit at the pain.

He growled and sat down eyes flickering from one wall to another looking for any lose stones or cracks. When he found none he sighed and leaned back, his head hit the stone wall. A couple of hours ago he had been shoved into this cell by Monica, _Monica_. He hated her. He never liked her, thought she was too mean and harsh, but now _this_?

Kai jumped and snapped his head towards the cell door. It was being pushed open.

'Perfect,' he thought, 'I'll rush whoever it was and break free!'

He crouched down ready to spring…when a five-year old girl walked in. She looked at Kai, who was now sitting on the floor looking at her confused, and started giggling.

"You look like a old man!"

"…Huh?" Kai muttered, his mouth hanging open.

The girl stopped laughing and started staring at his teeth which were now visible. Again she started giggling.

"Sharky, sharky~" She sang clapping her hands together.

The young scythe couldn't help but smile. The young girl had silver hair tied into a side ponytail, she had large, deep blue eyes and was wearing a pink shirt with a cat face on it and jeans.

"My name's Yuki!" She said suddenly thrusting her hand towards him, "What's yours?"

"Uh, Kai." He answered lightly grasping her hand.

"Kai-kun!" She cheered.

He laughed but snapped his head towards the door when he heard someone come in.

"Yuki? You're not supposed to-" The woman who walked in stared at Kai with her mouth gaping. She didn't know he was in here!

Her thoughts were interrupted as Kai sprang forward. He rushed out the open door and down the hall hearing a small 'geko!' behind him.

'I'm free!' He thought skidding around a corner.

He could already taste the fresh air the-he ran into someone and fell on the ground, hearing a loud crack when he hit the stone floor. He gave out a small whimper before getting lifted off the ground by his shirt collar.

"Well, well, well!" Chimamire na Kokoro grinned, "Looks like the little birdy got out of his cage!" His gaze traveled down to Kai's arm, which was bent at an odd angle, "Awww! And he broke his little wing!"

Kai glared at him and lashed out with his good arm transformed. Chimarnire dropped him in surprise and once the scythe's feet touched the floor; he took off. The kishen snarled and lunged at him, claws extended. Kai yelped as he felt fresh pain inflame his back, he turned another corner shooting a glance over his shoulder to see if Chimarnire caught up to him. He turned his gaze back to the hallway just as he ran into someone else. The man grabbed Kai's broken arm sending more pain shooting up it. He gave out a loud shriek and tried to twist his arm out of the man's grip but the grip just tightened.

"Free!" Medusa yelled out as Chimarnire rounded the corner, "What are you doing to the sacrifice?"

Free raised an eyebrow and dropped the young scythe who was quickly pounced on by Chimarnire na kokoro.

"He got out" Free muttered.

Medusa glared at him, "And how did he do _that_?" She turned to Chimarnire, "You didn't have anything to do with that do you?"

"I swear!" Chimarnire answered raising his hands.

Unfortunately for him, he let go of Kai, and the younger boy wasted no time. He raced past Free and dove under Medusa's out stretched arms. Soon he was running down the corridor once again.

"Vector plate!" Medusa screamed making a arrow shaped plate appear in front of him.

He didn't stop in time and was propelled backwards. Medusa grabbed him and handed him to Free.

"Take him back to his cell and make sure he stays inside!"

Free nodded and did as he was told.

~X~

"What?" Fenrir coughed.

"What the heck are we doing here?" Tomoyo yelled shooting out of her seat, "We should be rescuing him!"

Lucy hung her head, "We can't. We have no clue where to look plus," She looked up her feelings written all over her face, "We can't find his soul's wave length."

Jade groaned and buried her face in her hands, Komimasa reached over and set a comforting hand in her shoulder. Tomoyo gritted her teeth.

"Then what are WE supposed to do?" She screamed.

"I don't know!" Lucy screamed back rising to her feet to meet her friends gaze, "Wouldn't you think I'd be out there right now if I knew where to look? I don't even know if he's alive!"

The purple haired girl sighed and crossed her hands over her chest before sitting down next to her brother who had been strangely quiet. Finally, he spoke up.

"If they took Kai," He whispered, "how long till they come back for the rest of us?"

"If they even come back." Kyle grumbled.

Suddenly, Gray*star stood up, "What if we _didn't_ look for Kai's wavelength? If we search for Monica's then that should tell us where he is."

Every one looked at Gray*star in pure shock.

"Gray*Star," Komimasa murmured, "That's brilliant!"

He grinned and pointed at himself, "No one kicks the great me out of their class room! YAHAHAHAHA!" He threw back his head.

"And he's back." Fenrir sighed.

~X~

"Ow…" Kai muttered sitting up to rub his head.

Free had been less the gentle about throwing him in the cell last night. In fact, Kai had hit his head on the wall and passed out. He sighed and swiveled his head around to try and look at his back. The shirt was ripped and covered in dry blood.

"Great." He muttered stretching a bit to relieve the kinks in his back.

The cell door swung open and Medusa stepped in. She smiled at the young scythe and leaned down to meet his eye level. She tilted his head upward.

"You have your mother's eyes." She purred, "Asura will be very pleased."

Kai glared at her and yanked his chin away, "Hag." He snarled.

Medusa scowled and got up, "You brat!" She aimed a kick at his stomach jumping away just as he swung at her legs with his scythe blade.

The witch pointed at the stone floor he was sitting on, "Vector plate!" She screamed sending him flying into the wall.

He groaned and curled into a ball. Medusa snorted and walked out of the cell.

"I'll come back for you later." She smiled once more, "We don't want to keep Asura waiting do we?"

**I didn't know how to end this! And sorry for the long wait! I haven't been really active lately. I got a dieses called laziness. I kept on getting distracted with my new DeviantART account too.**

**Review~ **


	10. Notice

This is defiantly one of my worst fanfics.

So, until I figure out how to fix this train wreck, I'm discontinuing it.

I'm really sorry to everyone who actually liked this story.

Oh and I'll try to fix the prequel as well.


End file.
